I didn't hear you leave
by Kadirva
Summary: Set when Nobu goes to see Hachi Nana about the news she was pregnant. Set from Hachi's perspective it tries to show a little bit what she might have been thinking as he pleaded with her. Will possibly have a continuation as it's already managed to stray a


Fandom: Nana  
Rating: T? (There's nothing here really. no cursing, no swearing, etc does vaguely reference bedroom relationship with Takumi)  
Summary: Set when Nobu goes to see Hachi Nana about the news she was pregnant. Set from Hachi's perspective it tries to show a little bit what she might have been thinking as he pleaded with her. Will possibly have a continuation as it's already managed to stray away from canon.

Curling up into a tighter ball she strained to not feel any of it, to not feel his warmth, his pain, his shock, but mostly it was to try and not feel the love that even then was so overwhelming. Nana Komatsu had thought herself in love several times before, in fact it was a running joke among her friends. How easily she fell in love with people and how it was always for the stupidest of reasons, often they found it rather funny. This, this wasn't funny though. As the tears began to fall faster again, she curled up as tight as she physically could arms locking around her knees. This time hadn't been like the others. Before it was always so obviously one sided No one could say that Nobu didn't love her just as much as she loved him if not more!

She'd found the fairytale romance she'd always dreamed off and then managed to destroy it all in the space of a little while. She had ruined it too no matter what other people might say. Yes she'd broken things off with Takumi but it seemed the seeds to destroy everything had already been planted, literally. She supposed it was karma something to pay her back for every selfish moment or thoughtless deed. Was that a bad way to think about your unborn child? Looks like even now the demon lord held her in his firm grip.

After a while she got up enough nerve to uncurl and turn to look at Nobu only to find he was gone. Eyes widening, sightless behind all the tears that started to flow afresh Nana stared at the open and empty doorway in disbelief. How could this be? She hadn't even heard him leave! Body trembling violently she clutched her pillow to her chest feeling the seams that held her life together starting to rip apart.

Everything was over. She'd ruined not only her own life but that of everyone around her: Nobu, Takumi, Nana.. the list went on of people she was going to cause pain to all because of her thoughtless actions. Everything that was going to happen was her fault, her just deserts for her own selfish nature. She couldn't just let Nobu step into the picture, hep raise the child. They were both young yet and having enough problems supporting themselves singly let alone a family life. She wouldn't, no couldn't, ask him to give up all his dreams and the dreams of everyone in Blast just so he could support her and the child of another man. It wasn't right, wasn't fair! It was time she started putting others first and thinking less about herself.

Startling from her tears and self misery by the ringing of her phone, Nana hesitated for a moment and then reached out for it, ignoring the trembling of her arm. Picking up the phone she silently answered, a shock running through her body at the concerned voice of her roommate. Horrified at just what the other Nana might have heard she hung up her cell without saying a word the shaking from earlier having spread through her entire body.

She couldn't stay here but at the same time how could she leave? Looking over the familiar cozy room it was easy to think of all the good memories she had here. Swift to follow were memories of her nights with Takumi. Realization sinking in she skidded out of the bed, staring at it in abject horror. In all likely hood it was here in this room that Takumi had gotten her pregnant. There on the very bed she'd sought solace in, pressed down by the warm length of him as he had his way with her. Had his way was a good term for it. There was no love there, none of the soft, caring moments that had been part of her relationship with Nobu. Everything was for his point, his way, his end and that was that.

She'd really done and ruined things this time, but she was an adult now. She couldn't just run home to her mother, turn to Junko, and she certainly couldn't turn to the other Nana. Bringing this upon herself, by herself it was up to her to resolve things even if it was in manners she didn't like.

Groping in a drawer for writing materials she hastily wrote a note to Nana, to Nobu, and to all those who had been so dear to her. By the time she was finished the page had quite a few tear marks scattered over it causing the page to dimple and the ink to run. That didn't matter, it was still readable after all. Quickly gathering a bag with some clothes she left her room. Placing both paper and key onto the table she walked out of the flat not looking back as she made her way out of the apartment complex and out of her old life. She was truly on her own now and there was no way to change that.

When Hachiko hadn't answered her phone, Nana Osaki had gotten worried. Leaving what she'd been doing, the dark haired singer headed back for their room, panic and worry racing through her veins like blood. Panting heavily after her reckless sprint up the seven flights of stairs she flung open the door to 707 calling Hachi's name. There was no answer, of course, only her prided voice rining back at her. Seeing both the key and the note on the table she hurried over. Picking up the paper she scanned it quickly afraid of what she'd find. Those fears were justified rather quickly as Hachi told her the entire story and how she was leaving so as to not ruin things for anyone else ever again. Her pet, her friend, was gone, out of her yard possibly forever. Taking off at a run again she went to find Yasu, Nobu, and Shin. Maybe between the three of them they could find a way to fix this, to bring balance back to the way things were. In one hand, crumpled up into a ball was the note and this is what it said:

"Dear Nana,  
By now Nobu's told you everything, hasn't he? I've ruined everything for everyone. Nobu, Takumi, you... I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so very sorry. It's time I left before I make things any worse. No matter what happens I promise to always cheer Black Stones on as you all press to accomplish your dreams. I know you can do it. Please, just forget me and all the pain I've caused.  
~Nana"


End file.
